Dawning of A New Life
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Last Story in the Life Series. Buffy and Spike get a package from Angel that will change their life forever.
1. Default Chapter

"Morning," Spike smiled as he rolled over and kissed Buffy.

"Morning," She smiled back. "So, should I make breakfast or will you?"

"I think to save our stomachs, I make it."

"Hey, I am not a bad cook."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Spike smiled as he dodged a flying pillow as he left the room.

"Hey Honey, I'm going to grab the mail while you finish breakfast." Buffy said coming out of the bedroom buttoning her shirt a few minutes later.

"Great, Breakfast should be ready in ten minutes," Spike kissed her before he flipped a pancake over and Buffy left the apartment.

&&&&&&&

"You are not going to believe this." Buffy said coming back later with the mail and a package. "Angel sent us a package. We haven't talked to him since he went to Cleveland and out of no where he sends us mail?"

"Time moves differently for vampires." Spike reminded her. "Checking up on each other every two or three years actually means you're close."

"Well then Mr. Close Vampire, would you like to open it?"

Spike opened the package and exclaimed, "Okay, he's insane. Why would anyone send someone a bicycle pump?"

"Wait, there's a letter," Buffy grabbed the letter and read.

&&&&&&&&

_Dear Buffy and Spike,_

_I don't have a lot of time to explain, but the world is in great danger. I just picked up this bicycle pump from a dying monk who told me it was the key to ultimate evil. Please guard it with your lives. I should be there soon, if I can escape the evil woman following me named Glory._

_Angel_

&&&&&&&

"Well that was interesting," Buffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, your ex is coming for a visit, should be a regular laugh riot."


	2. Plague of Locus for Breakfast

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Spike picked the bicycle pump up and took it into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"He said keep it safe, so I'm hiding it." Spike's voice came from the other room. "There," he said coming back in. "That ought to be enough protection until Peaches shows up and explains himself."

"This is nuts," Buffy shook her head. "I mean a bicycle pump."

"I don't get it either, but if it's true we'd better be safe than sorry. After all I don't want the world to end right after I got the girl of my dreams."

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm still waiting for the perfect guy." Buffy teased.

In the middle of a tickle fight that was seriously becoming foreplay they heard a knock at the door.

"Who would show up at nine o'clock on a Sunday morning?" Spike groaned, annoyed that the mood was ruined.

"It's probably Willow. She decided to stay in town with Tara." Buffy sighed as she got up and answered the door.

Spike groaned even louder when he heard Buffy say, "Angel, come in."

"Is it here?" Angel asked running into the living room. "I lost Glory, but that doesn't mean she won't find me."

"Well in that case maybe you should avoid us all together so Glory never has to know we have the bicycle pump." Spike suggested. "Just leave now and we'll drop you a line in thirty years telling you its still safe and sound."

"You don't understand." Angel sighed sitting down. "Glory is a Hell-God from another dimension. The bicycle pump is the only way to unlock the door to her dimension. If she does, all the other dimensions will bleed into our realty. Monsters and Demons we have no records of will swarm down on the human race like a plague of locus."

"Well I'm hungry." Spike smirked. "Let's have breakfast while we figure out how to save the bicycle pump."


	3. Talking

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Buffy asked Spike nervously after they had escaped to their bedroom after an awkward breakfast and planning session with Angel, "I mean it's okay if you're not. I'm not sure I am."

"Luv, we fight to help save the world. This time Angel is here to help us. I can't say I'm thrilled to have Peaches here, but I understand that he has to help us against this Glory Bint."

"Spike, you're amazing, you know that. I mean with everything that's happened lately. You never cease to surprise me. I love you." Buffy kissed him.

"Ah Luv, Angel"

"What? Okay so Angel was my first love and I'll always care about him, but what we had can't compare to this. You saved me and I'll always love you. I never want you to ever doubt me." As Buffy gave a deeper more intense kiss and led him to the bed Spike pulled away slightly.

"I just meant that with vampire hearing he can hear everything we're saying."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot."

"I figured."

"I can't believe I was just talking about him like he wasn't here."

"It's okay you didn't saying anything I wouldn't want him to hear anyway."

"But until he leaves we'd better"

"Vampires can't hear over showers."

"Really?"

"I have never heard you sing those annoying pop songs in the shower."

"Hey if you couldn't hear, how do you know what I was singing?"

"What else would you sing?"


	4. Shower Magic

Angel was startled by a knock at the door. "Who's there?" He asked with an axe securely in his hand.

"Angel is that you?" Willow asked from the other side of the door. "It's Willow."

Angel opened the door. "Willow, it's good to see you."

"And it's weird to see you. I just came to tell Buffy that Tara and I totally took down the human/demon/cyber hybrid with that Uranium Retrieval Spell."

"Well she and Spike have been in the shower for hours."

"So not that I'm not glad to see you, but is there something bad coming?"

"Very, but between the three of us we should be able to stop the world from ending."

"Well tell Buffy if she needs any witchy magic give me a call otherwise I'm going to be late for class. Bye Angel it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Willow."

As Willow left Angel noticed that the shower had stopped a few minutes later Buffy came out in jeans and a tee-shirt with wet hair.

"Who was at the door?" She asked

"Willow, she said something about stopping a hybrid monster."

"Oh good I was worried about her going after Adam, but she promised they didn't have to go near him for the spell to work so I told them to give it a try. I'm glad it worked I was so not looking forward to fighting that thing again."

"New York's definitely interesting/" Angel acknowledged/

"Oh come on, I'm sure you have demons and monsters in Cleveland."

"A couple, but its not like I have a whole team like you do, which is why I came for help."

Suddenly Spike appeared. "I'm glad Red's okay." He hugged Buffy.

"I assume you enjoyed your shower." Angel quipped.

"What can I say mate you can never be too clean." Spike smiled. "In fact I think I'm going to be taking a lot of showers the next couple of weeks."


	5. Just Another Day

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Glory screamed throwing shoes at her minions. "I ask you to find one vampire who has my key and you can't even manage to do that. You're the most worthless group of minions I have ever met."

"A thousand pardons mighty Glorificus, but the vampire is very cunning and shrewd." Jinx exclaimed.

"I don't care what he is I want him now." Glory screamed.

"Maybe I can help with that," a voice came from the darkness. "But you must do something for me as well"

"I don't make deals with humans." Glory sneered, "I torture them until they tell me what I want to know."

"Yes, but I'm willing to tell you where the vampire is, if you promise to kill him, but leave the girl he's living with alone."

"Who are you?" Glory asked the stranger.

"I'm a friend."

&&&&&&&&

"Bye," Buffy kissed Spike as she left. "I have some grocery shopping to do after class so I'll be home around six."

"And I'm leaving for class at seven." Spike sighed.

"I promise I'll finish my homework and I'll wait up for you." Buffy smiled. "Oh and take Angel to class with you he might like to see you teaching History since I can't. Just my luck, I can't take the cool history professor because I'm sleeping with him and he's suddenly grown a moral compass."

"Luv, if the administration found out you were in my class I could have my teaching credentials taken away and then the Watcher's Council would be supporting us. Now I don't hate them as much as I used to, but I still enjoy teaching."

"I know it's just that Dr. Wolf is so monotone." Buffy smiled as she left.

"You two really are getting along," Angel looked up from the book he'd been reading on the couch. "To be honest I was pretty sure the two of you would end up killing each other."

"No we're great. Could do with a few less demons in our lives, including one living on the couch, but we've gone through a lot and we're still standing. So do you want to see me teach? You can always correct me if I get some of the older facts wrong." Spike teased.

"Well you never could remember a date, so why not? It could be fun to laugh at you in public … more."


	6. Witch History

"In 1692, Salem Massachusetts was overrun with witches, or at least that's what the Puritans believed. Exodus 22:16 "Do not suffer a witch to live." They were Christian people raised to do God's work, and god's message was clear, burn the witches. The only problem is how to tell a real witch. Many people were killed because of jealousy. A beautiful girl, who could have any guy she wants, burned. The man with the best land and cattle, burned. In fact, it is rumored that the whole mass hysteria started when a group of girls were found in the kitchen with the Housekeeper practicing voodoo. Ironically, all the girls turned the Housekeeper in saying that she'd possessed them. They got off scott free and once one person cries witch it's easier for everybody else. So your assignment for the weekend is a two page paper of the Salem Witch Trails. See you next week." Spike smiled at the class as they left.

Tara walked up to him, "It was a really interesting lecture on witches."

"Thanks Pet, I'm really looking forward to a witches' prospective to the topic."

"Great, well I'll see you later." Tara smiled as she left the classroom.

"Does Buffy know about her?" Angel asked coming up behind Spike.

"Tara, of course Buffy knows about Tara. She's the witch Willow's living with. She helps us out a lot. She's a New York Scooby." Spike shrugged.

"I don't know, you two seemed pretty cozy. Are you sure Buffy wouldn't be jealous?" Angel smirked.

"I'd be more worried about Willow being jealous." Spike joked.

"What?"

"Willow and Tara are dating. Tara's a lesbian."

"Little Willow? When? How?"

"After she left Oz and came to visit and went to a local Wicca meeting. They met and have been inseparable ever since."

"Wow."

"See even a two century old vampire can learn something in History class."


	7. Naming Things

"Yes Giles, I'll be sure to tell them." Buffy assured the man at the other in of the phone. "Oh I think I hear them now, got to go." Buffy turned to see both vampires coming in the front door of the apartment. "So how was class?"

"I gave Tara an assignment that she'll love ranting about." Spike smiled. "And Peaches learned about her and Willow."

"Oops, I knew there was someone who was out of the loop on that." Buffy groaned.

"What's with the phone?" Angel asked to avoid more embarrassment.

"Oh Giles told me my mom wasn't feeling very well and he's taking her to the hospital tomorrow for a checkup. But that after they know mom's alright he's going to let us know. I told him about Glory and he said he'd do some research, but if we need any back up he'll send Faith." Buffy answered.

"Faith?" Angel asked.

"The Slayer that got called after Dru killed Kendra." Buffy explained. "She lives with Mom and Giles. I forgot that you haven't met her. But I told Giles to hold off on Faith until we actually know what we're up against."

"Yeah, funny how the only information on this Glory Bint came from the same guy who mailed the package and is living on our couch. Why hasn't she made a move yet?"

"Because I lost her," Angel explained. "She maybe a powerful god, but she sucks at tracking people down, but we still have to be careful. In fact, Spike gave me a wonderful idea. We need to name the object so that we never call the object what it is."

"You want us to name a bicycle pump?" Spike asked. "It's not enough that we're hiding it and you too. We have to name inanimate objects now."

"I think it's fun" Buffy smiled. "I like Dawn, I don't know why, but I have the feeling that the bicycle pump is a Dawn."

"Dawn it is." Angel agreed.

"Bloody Hell," Spike sighed shaking his head at the insane people he was living with. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to guard 'Dawn' while I'm grading my papers in front of 'Sunshine' so I can watch the news.


	8. Fear

Spike had felt guilty about the 'Sunshine' crack since he'd said it and now that he was done with his grading he could apologize to Buffy. "Hey Luv, Dawn's a pretty name. I'm sorry I snapped. It just felt like you an Angel were having an inside joke and then with your mom sick. I know you're worried about her. If you want to go down and visit we could deal with Glory without you."

"No, well at least not yet. If Giles, calls with worse news tomorrow than yes, but I don't want to leave my home until there's a real crisis. I just feel kind of helpless just staying here."

"Imagine how Rupert feels. He's there and he can't do anything. There are just times when we can't do anything."

"How'd you get so smart?"

"Well I am a little older than you."

"A little." Buffy smirked.

"Alright that's it, you're getting tickled."

"No, no" Buffy screamed as the tickle fight began and worries about tomorrow disappeared.

"What information do you have?" Glory asked the human informant returning.

"The girl is going to leave soon. When she is safe I will tell you where the vampire is. Until then prepare, because the attack will have to be quick and fast."

"Oh, I'll be ready. Just give me the address soon."

"In a few days, I promise."


	9. Glory Attacks

"So, you still haven't heard from Giles?" Spike asked as he and Buffy went patrolling.

"Nope, and I'm really getting worried."

"Well no news is good news, right?"

"I guess, unless there being attacked by something."

"Like what?"

"Like the Hobbits coming at us."

They have a hard fight with Glory's minions. As soon as they look up from the fight they see a woman walking towards them.

"I know I'm supposed to wait until I know where the vampire is, but I just figured that if I found one vampire I'd find the one I'm looking for. Do you know the vampire I'm looking for? Tall, Dark-Hair, Humongous chip the size of Mount Rushmore on his shoulder."

"Even if we did, why would we tell you?" Buffy glared back at the woman.

"Because if you don't. I'll kill your sweetie over there. In fact I still might just for the fun of it." Glory smiled.

"Spike, look out." Buffy screamed as Glory approached Spike.

"Now, are you going to tell me what I need to know or am I going to have to kill you." Glory snapped.

"Sure, I'll tell you where he is. Not like it is some big secret. He lives in Cleveland." Spike smirked.

"Insolent half bred, I should cut you down where you stand, but I think I should do something that will hurt you worse than your own life." Glory smiled as she stabbed Buffy right in the stomach.

"Buffy" Spike screamed as he ran to hold her as Glory and her minions left.


	10. The Hospital

"How is she?" Angel asked running into the hospital room where Spike was holding an unconscious Buffy's hand.

"The doctor hasn't come back yet. She still alive, but I've never seen her hurt like this." Spike stated holding back the tears.

"Mr. Trenton," The Doctor asked coming in. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"It's alright doctor. He's family." Spike nodded.

"Very Well, she'll be awake in a couple of hours. She's lost massive amounts of blood, but the wound didn't hit any major organs and the baby is just fine."

"Baby," both vampires screamed.

"Yes, I thought you knew that she was three months pregnant." The doctor looked down at her records, "Although that would explain why she hasn't had an ultrasound yet. I recommend her getting a check-up after all the excitements over with. And the nurse will be in with another bag of blood for the IV."

"Thank you doctor," Angel shook the doctor's hand as he walked him out the door and closed it behind him. "You seriously didn't know she was pregnant?"

"You think I would let her patrol if I thought she was pregnant?" Spike glared at him.

"But you must have heard the second heart beat?"

"No, nothing," Spike snapped. "I wonder who the father is?"

"You are," Willow said from the door. "Sorry, Angel called and I thought Buffy's secret might come out. Three months ago Buffy and I were talking and she let it slip that she was worried that being in love with you, meant she'd never have kids. So, I cast a little spell and I guess one of the side effects is cloaking the heartbeat. It's human and Buffy didn't know about any of it."

"Didn't know about what?" Buffy asked groggily.

"Luv, you're awake." Spike smiled at her.

"What happened? All I remember was that creepy woman coming at me." Buffy sighed.

"Glory," Angel stated.

"Don't worry about her Luv," Spike stroked her forehead. "We'll handle her. Now we'll better get going and let you get some sleep, but I'll be back later to check on you."

"I love you." Buffy smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Pet." Spike kissed her before he dragged Angel and Willow out of the room.


	11. New Plan

A/N Sorry everybody, but I'm taking off on a four day weekend and then Angel Season 5 comes out so chances are I won't write again until after I've spent three or four days going over Season 5. But I promise that when I get back more excitement and surprises are on the way. "Have A Killer Weekend Guys."

When Angel and Spike returned home after talking to Willow when they dropped her off they heard the phone ring.

"The Hospital," Spike shrieked. "Something happened to Buffy and the baby." He instant grabbed the phone. "Hello,"

"Spike, thank god," came Giles' voice from the other end of the line. "I've been calling all night. Buffy should know. Can I talk to her?"

"She's out at the moment Rupert." Spike sighed "What's wrong with Joyce?"

"They still don't know. She's have a CAT Scan tomorrow, but I can tell that the doctors are really worried about something." Giles explained near hysterics.

"Look have Faith stay in the hospital with Joyce tonight. You go home and try to get some sleep. You'll be no good to her tomorrow if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Do tell Buffy that I call again after we have the results of the CAT Scan."

"I promise." Spike agreed as he hung up the phone with the one person who could truly understand what he was going through at this moment.

"How's Joyce?" Angel asked sympathetically.

"They don't know yet. Listen I need to you to do something for me while I'm at the hospital with Buffy." Spike stated.

"Whatever you need, you know I'll help." Angel agreed.

"What do you think you were doing?" the stranger yelled at Glory. "I told you I would give you the vampire if you'd wait until the girl was safe. Not only did you not wait, but the only person you hurt was the girl and you still don't have your key. All in all I say your plan sucked. Now I have a new plan and this time you're going to listen or I'll destroy the key myself."


	12. The Hospital Talk

"Feeling Better Luv?" Spike asked walking into Buffy's hospital room with red roses.

"Now that you're here," She smiled. "I think my Slayer healing is starting to kick in. So we probably need an explanation that the doctor will actually believe how a severe knife wound healed in about a day and a half."

"Well actually I thought we could talk about the other surprise."

"You mean that Glory chick showing up. I'll admit she caught me unaware, but I'll totally be ready for her next time."

"Actually I meant what the doctor told me."

"What did the doctor tell you?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"How come you never told me that you wanted a baby?"

"How does that have anything?"

"Just answer the question Luv,"

"Okay, I didn't want you hurt, or upset, or guilty, or however you'd take the realization that we can never have kids."

"Buffy you know we can talk about anything. Secrets only end up coming back to kick us in the ass. But, in this case I couldn't be happier that you complained to a meddling red-headed witch."

"What are you?" Then Buffy suddenly realized what he was saying and looked down at her stomach. "She didn't."

"You're three months pregnant." Spike confirmed. "I thought we could do a prenatal exam before we left the hospital, just to check on the little one." He smiled as he rubbed her stomach.

"I can't believe we're really having a baby." Buffy smiled kissing him. "I love you so much."

"I never would have guessed." Spike smirked at her.

"I've got to call mom. Mom" She realized.

"Giles said that they're doing a few more tests that should come back tomorrow. He'll call as soon as he knows anything." Spike assured her. "Don't worry, you Summer's women are tough."

"Except mom is a Giles now." Buffy reminded him.

"And you could be a Trenton." Spike stated as he pulled a ring box from out of the flowers.

"Spike, you're not seriously proposing to me in a hospital room after I was knifed by an insane Hell God and just found out I'm pregnant."

"Have to make a decent woman out of you somehow."

"Spike I,"

"Yes,"

"I think I'm never going to hate the hospital again." Buffy smiled as she kissed him again.

"So was that a yes?"

"Of course it was a yes." And the kiss deepened.


	13. Revelations

"Ahh," Buffy screamed as she walked through the door to her apartment. Not only did she see Angel, Willow, and Tara liked she'd expected. She saw well … as crazy as it sounded … herself.

"See you met the bot, Luv." Spike sighed walking in behind her.

"The Bot." Buffy gasped. "There is a Robot version of me."

"Well we can't let you out on patrol and the vampires still need to feel your presence, not to mention that Glory bint, so." Spike explained holding her from behind.

"No, I want it gone. This is just creepy and wrong." Buffy insisted.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"We are getting rid of it tomorrow." Buffy glared as she picked up the phone. "Oh hi Giles, how…..oh yeah absolutely, I promise. Its okay I understand. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone. "The bot can stay."

"Buffy" Spike looked at her with concern.

"Mom, she has a brain tumor. I have to go. I have to." Buffy ran to her room to start packing so no one would see her cry.

"Luv," Spike came up behind her.

"Spike, I just have to go. Okay. I don't know how long, but I have to go." Buffy collapsed into his arms and really started to cry. "She's dying Spike and I'm not there."

"We'll leave as soon as the next plane can get us to California." Spike assured her.

"We?"

"I'll just get you there." He assured her. "Angel and I have our hands full here, but I'll feel better knowing I'm personally getting you safely to Sunny Hell."

"Thank you." Buffy sighed and she started packing while Spike called the airline.

"It won't be long." The stranger assured Glory. "The girl is leaving in a few hours and then the vampires will be unprotected."

"I never understood why you're helping" Glory asked filing her nails.

Riley came out of the shadows, "Let's just say I have a personal interest in wanting both vampires dead."


	14. Another Attack

Angel had been sleeping when he heard the door of the apartment being ripped open. Even with grabbing the sword next to the couch there were too many of Glory's Minions to fight by himself and the last thing he remembered was the sword coming right at his head.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Tara asked Willow who had been stirring the same cup of coffee for hours. "Is it about Buffy's mom or Glory?"

"Both actually," Willow admitted. "What's that old saying 'it never rains, but it pours,' well it's really pouring right now."

"We'll handle Glory and I'm sure the doctors will do everything they can for Buffy's Mom. I just hope Buffy will be okay, I know how it feels to loose your mom."

"Okay enough moping" Willow decided standing up. "Let's go see if Angel needs any help and then we can call Buffy and Spike to make sure they got there alright."

"Sounds like a plan." Tara smiled kissing her girlfriend. "Let's do the Scooby Thing."

"Angel," Willow screamed noticing the broken door. "Angel."

"Over here." Angel groaned. "I got attacked." He explained unnecessarily.

"What about Dawn?" Tara asked as Willow helped Angel to the couch.

"I don't know." Angel admitted. "I just woke up."

"I'll go check." Willow turned to the bedroom. "It's gone." She yelled running back into the room.

"Damn it. That means Glory has everything she needs for the apocalypse." Angel slammed his fist breaking the coffee table.

"No she doesn't." Tara reassured them. "It has to be a full moon for the ritual to work. Which means we have about a week to find and stop her."

"How do you know that?" Willow asked. "Have you been doing research without me?"

"Willow, I love you and I'm here to help, but I didn't tell you about my family. I'm a …well… I'm a gypsy. You remember Jenny Calendar, well she was my cousin."


	15. Decisions

"Giles," Buffy screamed running to her stepfather and hugging him. "How's mom?"

"Resting at the moment," Giles assured her. "The operation is set for tomorrow. I'm so glad you're here." He smiled hugging her and then looking up at Spike, "Both of you."

"I'm going to go stay with mom for a while." Buffy said going into the hospital room.

"Thank you for bringing Buffy." Giles motioned to Spike as they both sat in the waiting room.

"She needs to be here." Spike shrugged, "but we still have a Glory situation in New York."

"Gory, did you say." Giles rubbed his glass.

"Glory, evil-hell god," Spike explained. "We're working on it, but I'd feel better with Buffy here with her mom."

"Faith and I will take good care of her."

"I know you will, which is why I trust you enough to leave her here." Spike sighed as he got up.

"You don't think you're going to survive this Glory, do you?" Giles stared at Spike accusingly. "You're using Joyce's illness to save Buffy from a fight you're afraid can't be survived."

"Just take care of her and if you hear anything about trouble in New York, don't tell her. She'd only be torn between staying with her mom and helping me and her mom needs her more."

"I very much doubt she'd take it that way."

"Which is why you can't tell her," Spike said as he walked out of the hospital.

"What do you mean you didn't kill him?" Riley shrieked at Glory. "I thought we had a deal."

"What's your prob, Bob?" Glory smiled. "As soon as I open the gateway this entire world will be a literal hell on earth. I doubt two little vampires will make that much of a difference after that."

"Hell on Earth." Riley gasped "But"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Glory giggled. "Well I guessed you should have asked to come with me. Minions take him away where he can't cause anymore trouble." The minions take a screaming Riley away.

"You're Jenny's cousin, but…" Willow looked over at Angel.

"I don't want to hurt Angel." Tara assured her noticing where her glance had gone. "I know he killed my cousin and my dad, but this whole family feud hasn't gotten us anywhere. Besides right now Glory is a much bigger threat. If she manages to pull off the ritual, the entire world is doomed. Now I have a plan, but we all have to work together."


	16. Taking the Fight to Her

Buffy broke down the door of Glory's Apartment. "So I got home this afternoon and realized you'd stolen from me and attacked my friend."

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Glory smiled. "How's the abdomen?"

Both women go into totally fight mode until Glory sticks her hands in Buffy's head and she starts to short circuit.

"Did anyone else know the Slayer was a Robot?" Glory asked trying to pull her fingers out of the robot but they were stuck.

"Actually we did." Tara smiled as she and Willow began chanting while Angel covered them from the minions coming into the room. Glory collapsed separating herself from the Buffybot with the impact and the minions fled in terror.

"She's not dead." Tara explained, "But we need to find Dawn before she wakes up."

"Fine, you two go find it." Angel agreed. "I'll stay in case she wakes up, and hurry" He yelled at their running backs. Angel walked up to Glory. "You made me put my friends, the people I care about in danger. Now those girls would never do anything to kill you, but I spent two hundred years with the blood of the innocent on my hands. So killing a hell-god that's trying to destroy the world isn't that big of a deal."

"Angel" Spike screamed running in. "What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing taking the fight to her before I got back? With only you and the witches..." He stopped when he saw the unmoving robot that looked so much like Buffy.

"She had Dawn" Angel explained. "Besides since when do I take orders from you?"

"Fools," Glory laughed as she opened her eyes. "What do you think you will accomplish even if you retrieve the key? The World will end with the key opening and you can't stop it without destroying the key and the one who cares it."

"The one who cares it?" Spike smirked, "No one is caring Dawn."

"Really, well if you're so sure break it then." Glory sneered as she broke through the window and disappeared into the sunlight, while the vampires had to dodge the new rays of sunlight coming into the room.

"What was that about?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Spike admitted, "But let's find the girls they could be in danger."

"We found Dawn." Willow smiled as she came up to them. "We also found him." She pointed at Tara supporting a bruised Riley. "What do we want to do with him?"

"Let's just get back to the apartment and regroup." Spike suggested. "He can tell us everything he knows there."


	17. What Do We Do?

"So what do you know?" Spike glared at Riley who was on the couch drinking a glass of water that Tara had offered him.

"Hell God wanted to find the two of you and I agreed to help if she promised not to hurt Buffy." Riley shrugged.

"So we were the trade." Angel grabbed the back of Riley's neck.

"Hey I didn't know she was going to open a portal to Hell. I just thought it was a chance to kill the two vampires Buffy's living with." Riley flung Angel's hand off of him and stood up. "I don't want the world to end. I just wanted a shot with Buffy and I know how pathetic that sounds, but it's the truth. So just tell me how I can help."

"Get out." Spike said in a low voice. "Get out before we do something that would upset Buffy."

As Riley left Angel looked over at Spike. "That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do. He'll just keep coming back to try and destroy your life."

"Well I'm used to guys like that." Spike stared back at Angel.

"So are just going to wait until Glory tries to steal Dawn back again or are we going to actually destroy it." Willow asked to break the tension. "She can't do the spell if Dawn's broken."

"Glory said something about whoever was holding the key would be destroyed as well." Spike told her. "And until I know more about that idol threat I don't want to risk someone else getting hurt."

"So we just wait." Tara agreed.

"No," Angel looked up at everybody. "We find the monks that did this and they explain what's going on."

"But didn't Glory kill all of them." Willow asked. "I mean that's what you told us."

"I know." Angel agreed, "But there's got to be one out there somewhere hiding."

"How do you know?" Tara asked.

"Because if I wanted to make sure that the Key is safe, I'd make sure that someone else knew what we were doing before we started the ritual." Angel explained. "And since the monks were in Cleveland. I'm going back to see if I can find anything."

"No," Spike blocked the door. "We have no idea what's coming next. You got ambushed because no one else was here. We are doing the whole strength in numbers thing until the time for the ritual has passed."


	18. Sunnydale to New York

"Buffy," Joyce smiled weakly as she opened her eyes to see her daughter.

"Hey mom," Buffy forced a smile. "The doctors are almost ready for the operation and then you'll be as good as new."

"Listen honey, if I don't make it."

"No, don't even think that. You're going to get better." Buffy assured her.

"Just take care of Rupert and Faith. You always were the strong one." Joyce sighed as she tried to sit up.

"Joyce you know the doctors told you to take it easy." Giles came in and kissed her. "The nurse is coming in so I'm going to take Buffy to the waiting room, but we'll be here when you wake up."

As they walked past the nurse to the waiting room Giles grabbed Buffy's arm. "As your former watcher I feel I must tell you something."

"Giles, what's wrong? You have apocalypse face." Buffy gasped.

"Spike went back to New York."

"I know. He and Angel are working on a situation out there, but they've got everything under control."

"He's not planning on surviving this apocalypse."

"No, Spike loves me. He would never."

"He had the 'I'm going to do something heroic and stupid' look." Giles warned her.

"Oh god, but mom, I have to wait till she's out of surgery."

"It'll be alright." Giles assured her. "But you must get back to New York. Take Faith with you. I feel this will take as much slayer power as you can muster."

"Thank you Giles and mom."

"I'll call as soon as she's out of surgery."

"So what's the deal B?" Faith asked on the plane ride to JFK.

"I have to go kill a Hell-God and kick my fiancée's butt." Buffy steamed.


	19. The Boring Plan

"I hear something outside." Spike whispered to the group. Suddenly the handle of the apartment door was moving. "Now" he screamed as they all charged the door.

"Hey Honey I'm Home," Buffy quipped as she saw everyone lowering their weapons.

"Nice Welcome Party." Faith agreed. "So where's this Hell-God I'm supposed to help kill?"

"I thought you were both in Sunnydale with your mom's surgery." Spike said breathing heavily from the scare of almost hurting Buffy.

"I was until a little birdie told me you looked suicidal." Buffy slapped him. "You are not allowed to go kamikaze on me. The only thing I could think the entire plane ride back is what if I was too late and I lost you. I'm already afraid of loosing my mother. I refuse to loose you too." She kissed him and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't leave me."

Spike hugged her, "I won't ever luv; I just didn't want you worrying about us when you had to deal with your mom."

"Well we're here now. So what's happening?" Buffy looked at everybody.

"Glory came after Dawn." Willow explained, "But we have it and we're all staying here until the full moon is over to watch it."

"Well that may work for the rest of you." Faith shrugged, "but I'm going to go find a Hell-God to kill."

"We don't know where she is." Tara explained. "We tried a locator spell, but nothing."

"Plus this is not someone you want to go after alone little girl." Angel sneered at the bossy little girl that Buffy had brought with her.

"Angel, this is Faith as in the other Slayer. I think she can take care of herself." Buffy smiled at the fight ready to happen.

"No he's right luv," Spike agreed, "You barely made it out of your encounter with her alive."

"Fine then if we can't go kill her. Why don't we just destroy what she's looking for?" Faith sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Because it could hurt whoever's holding it." Spike informed his former slayer.

"So sitting around here is our plan?" Faith laughed. "I thought New York was supposed to be exciting."


	20. Faith takes Action

Faith snuck into Buffy and Spike's room that night to grab the bicycle pump. "If they're too afraid to destroy it, then I will."

"Ahhh," Buffy woke up screaming.

"What's wrong luv?" Spike asked.

"My stomach hurts. I think there's something wrong with the baby." Buffy cried.

Spike turned on the lights and walked into the living room to wake everyone up and help get Buffy to the hospital. It was then that he noticed Faith was missing. "Angel, find Faith and meet us at the hospital Willow, Tara, and I are getting Buffy over there now." Spike growled as everyone got into action.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angel demanded when he found Faith two alleys away from the apartment holding what appeared to be a mallet. Then he realized what the smashed pieces on the ground represented. "You destroyed Dawn, after everything we said."

"Hey, I wasn't holding it and now Glory can't use it to open the gateway to Hell. I say my work here is done. And it took a lot less time and energy then sitting around brooding like a confused child." Faith quipped as she started to walk past him.

"Everyone's at the hospital with Buffy?" Angel told her.

"Why? Is Buffy okay? Did Glory attack?" Faith asked turning on him the concern for the slayer she considered an older sister obvious.

"We're not sure. We think it has to do with the baby." Angel explained.

"Wait what baby?" Faith asked.

"Buffy and Spike's" Angel stated.

"Buffy's pregnant," Faith gasped.


	21. Resolution Well Sort of

"How's B?" Faith asked as she came into the hospital room. "God, they all start looking the same."

"She'll be okay." Spike assured her. "They heard the baby's heartbeat. They're doing a few more tests, but they think it was just a false labor."

"But since she's only three months pregnant it's dangerous for the baby to already be trying to get out." Willow explained "They might have to put her on a special medication for pregnant women."

"That's good." Faith sighed. "I mean that if she takes the pills she'll be fine."

"Where were you?" Spike asked.

"I was doing what the rest of you were afraid to do. I destroyed the bicycle pump without anyone getting hurt." Faith stood up for herself.

"That would explain it." Tara nodded.

"Explain what?" Spike and everyone looked over at Tara.

"The False Labor, the baby must have felt Dawn die." Tara explained. "They were created about the same time. Maybe the baby felt a connection to Dawn."

"Well since it was destroyed without anyone getting hurt all we have to do is kill Glory." Willow cheered. "Then everything can go back to normal."

"Not exactly," Tara sighed. "If the baby was connected to Dawn, the baby could be the next key, but I know a spell to release a human from keyhood. We just have to wait till the baby is born."

"Great you organize the spell, but first we need to take down Glory." Spike agreed. "Cause I'm tired of all this."


	22. Goodbye Glory

"Hey, Bitch. Looking for me?" Faith smiled as she approached Glory. Thanks to Willow and Tara's locator spell they'd found Glory. Now all they had to do was actually destroy her.

"Another Slayer? Don't you people give up?" Glory rolled her eyes. "I mean did they even tell you what I did to the last one? But I guess I did more damage then even I thought if a new Slayer was called."

"B's fine. I just decided to take over for her while she's on vacation. Think of me as your substitute ass-kicker." Faith quipped as she attacked. She knew Angel and Spike were waiting on for the right moment. She blew some dust on Glory. "Now," she screamed. In an instant Willow and Tara were chanting, Angel and Spike were coming in from the either side, and Glory was collapsing on the floor.

"What did you do?" Glory gasped.

"Just a little confusion spell." Faith smiled. "Don't worry though as soon as the Witches are done with the chanting you'll be gone and the person who also inhabits your body will be safe from you forever."

The chanting stopped and Glory screamed as she turned back into Ben.

"Thank you," Ben gasped. "I couldn't fight her anymore. She was so strong."

"We know." Angel said helping him up. "We found a passage about the human body that Glory possess. You'll be alright now."

"Is everything okay?" Willow asked as she and Tara came running over.

"Everything's fine." Spike assured them. "Now I've got a fiancé to get home to."

"And I have some packing to do, if I'm leaving in the morning." Angel agreed.

"Oh you're leaving in the morning, if I have to throw all of your stuff out on the sidewalk." Spike responded.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" Willow rolled her eyes as they started back to the apartment to check on Buffy.

"No," Both Vampires responded.


	23. Hello Dawn

"Mmmm, I'm really starting to like being on bed rest." Buffy groaned as Spike let her up for air from their hours of … folding clothes.

"Glad I could make it more pleasant." Spike smirked.

"Yeah, too bad in a few days, the baby will be here and I'll be taking care of a baby and getting back into shape."

"You look perfect to me."

"If you consider Shamu perfect, you know I can't patrol until I'm at least 20 pounds lighter. I don't think I could take it if a vampire teased me about my weight."

"Well you know…"

"If you make one crack, I will hurt you."

"I was going to say that I know a great way to loose weight."

"I'm intrigued, and what exactly is this miracle work out."

"Well I think it's better if I show you."

&&&&&&

"Ahh Spike," Buffy shook Spike awake.

"Yeah"

"I think my water just broke."

&&&&&&

Willow and Tara were in the Waiting Room when Giles, Joyce, and Faith came running in.

"Is she okay?" Joyce asked.

"We don't know," Willow shrugged honestly.

Just then Spike came in, "Dawn and Buffy are fine." He assured everybody. "Everyone's allowed in, but they made me promise only one at a time."

"I'll go first." Joyce smiled as she went towards her daughter's hospital room.

"Mom" Buffy smiled lying on the bed dripping with sweat, but holding the most beautiful baby Joyce had ever seen, well second anyway.

"Hey Honey, how are you feeling?" Joyce smiled at the pair.

"I should be asking you the same question." Buffy laughed. It had been hard living in New York when so much had been going on with her mother, but Giles and Faith had gotten her through the worst of the cancer and she was in rehab. "Here, you want to hold her?"

Joyce gingerly picked up her new granddaughter and knew that these were the moments that made life precious. This was the reason her family fought evil, so that people could go through the every day miracles that life offered. Life is a wonderful miracle.


End file.
